Insane
by Fiction Girl Trapped
Summary: Aku mencintaimu. Aku mempercayaimu. Kau menyakitiku. Aku membencimu. (ah, summary macam apa ini! - -) JUST READ / SONG-FIC / ONE SHOT / NO SPECIFIC CHARA / DLDR / RnR


Tittle: Insane (song-fic: BtoB)

Genre: Romance & Angst

Rate: T

Warning: **_TYPO(S) EVERYWHERE_**, no specific chara

Disclaimer: entah apa yang harus saya tulis disini. Yang pasti ide cerita ini murni dari otak saya.

* * *

**INSANE**

**(By BtoB)**

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh baby without you_

Salju yang turun senja ini, terasa dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang. Aku merapatkan jaketku juga tudungnya. Di tengah keramaian juga indahnya kelap-kelip lampu kota, aku ingin menangis.

Aku lelah…

.

_When I walked you back home, it was a house of another guy_

_I felt like you always walked a bit farther from me when there were a lot of people_

_Just like a big balloon shrinking down, we have cooled down_

_I can't hide my frustrated heart_

_What went wrong?_

"Terimakasih," ujarmu sambil tersenyum. Aku membalas senyummu yang sangat kusukai itu. Lalu sambil memegang pipimu yang lembut kau tertawa kecil. "Sampai jumpa."

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan." Ucapmu sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ne, saranghae." Ucapku seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa juga, aku selalu berharap kau akan membalas cintaku.

Namun kau hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku tersentak.

.

_It's always the same as last night – you turn away from me_

_I'm so tired of me always being the clingy one_

_Because to me, it was always you – I always trusted you_

_So every night it's lonely, miserable, tiring_

Aku duduk dibalik kemudi mobil. Memandangi fotomu yang kusimpan di dompetku. Kuttaap foto itu dengan pandangan rindu. Ya, aku merindukanmu. Merindukanmu yang tersenyum manis padaku. Merindukan suaramu yang indah saat memanggil namaku. Merindukan aroma tubuhmu yang khas. Merindukan tanganmu dalam genggamanku.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku merindukan itu semua. Sejak kumenemukan dirimu di suatu tempat, menggenggam tangan namja lain. Aku sudah tau itu sejak lama, tapi aku buta. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin mempercayaimu. Hanya dirimu.

.

_I will leave for you so I will get to hate you_

_Now I won't cling into you anymore_

_I'm gonna be better – it's better if I'm not here_

_Especially today, you have so many secrets_

_You make me go insane_

_She gives me so much pain_

_I won't be back again, I wanna hate you_

_(You always pretend nothing is wrong_

_Did you have to pick up the phone right now?)_

_You make me go insane_

_She gives me so much pain_

_I won't be back again_

Tapi aku lelah. Bagaimana bisa aku terus menjalani hidup seperti ini? Aku mencintaimu, tapi juga membencimu. Kau tahu? aku juga memiliki hati. Hati yang sudah seutuhnya kuberikan padamu. Hati yang sudah seenaknya kau hancurkan. Ya, itu hatiku.

Kuharap pilihanku benar. Aku akan pergi, meskipun aku masih mencintaimu. Jika kau memang sudah tak membutuhkanku, aku akan pergi sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Aku membencimu, dan semoga kau mendapat balasan yang sepadan dengan rasa sakit ini. Selamat tinggal.

.

_Every night, you always turn away from me_

_(Going back before I met you – ridin now, say goodbye)_

_Although it's hard to let you go without regret_

_It still hasn't hit me yet about you_

_The promises we made are gone with the wind_

_The only remaining thing is your cold eyes_

_Like a wretch, I still miss your smile_

_I hate myself for that – I still can't acknowledge that it's the end for you and me_

_I wish I could die_

_The memories of when I first saw you become faint_

_The love swing has stopped_

_I board the train that will never comeback_

_I'll let you go, I'll let you go…_

Ingatanku terhempas, kembali pada awal perjumpaan kita. Dengan malu-malu kau memberikanku coklat di hari Valentine. Aku yang tak mengenalmu, mulai mencari tahu. Siapakah dirimu?

Kita mulai dekat. Kita sering makan siang bersama, berbelanja, ke taman, makan ice cream kesukaanmu. Kita saling menceritakan kisah hidup kita dan merasa nyaman dengan kebersamaan kita. Hingga aku benar-benar jatuh hati padamu. Pesona yang ada pada dirimu, menghapus akal sehatku. Harusnya aku tahu itu pertanda buruk.

.

Aku mengajakmu kencan. Sudah kubuat rencana matang untuk menembakmu, menjadikanmu kekasihku. Saat itu tak ada yang lebih baik dari memilikimu. Dan rasanya aku muak mengingatnya. Aku benci mengakui hal ini, aku merindukanmu.

Aku membenci diriku yang seperti ini. Daripada seperti ini, lebih baik aku mati!

.

_I'll throw it all away, now I'll let it all go_

_You can leave now_

_Don't ever look for me – though my heart hurts_

_So I can forget you_

Aku akan pergi, melepas semuanya. Dirimu dan kenangan bersamamu. Aku melepasmu.

Kutinggalkan apartemenku, bersama kenanganku bersamamu. Kuharap kau bisa merasakan sakit ini. Kuharap kau merasakan penderitaan ini.

Aku pergi. Maaf tak memberitahukanmu. Untuk apa? Memang kita siapa?

Jangan pernah mencariku, jangan pernah katakan lagi kau mencintaiku. Meskipun rasanya sakit, karena aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku membencimu. Aku akan melupakanmu.

.

_I will leave for you so I will get to hate you_

_Now I won't cling into you anymore_

_I'm gonna be better – it's better if I'm not here_

_Especially today, you have so many secrets_

_You make me go insane_

_She gives me so much pain_

_I won't be back again, I wanna hate you_

_(You always pretend nothing is wrong_

_Did you have to pick up the phone right now?)_

_You make me go insane_

_She gives me so much pain_

_I won't be back again_

.

.

.

* * *

"Oppa?" panggil seorang yeoja saat memasuki pintu apartemennya. Ia memandang sekeliling dengan heran. Sangat sepi dan tak ada satupun lampu yang menyala. "Oppa, eodiseo?" tanyanya lagi.

Tak mendapat jawaban, ia mencoba mencari saklar lampu. Setelah lampu menyala, ia memperhatikan sekeliling. "Mungkin ia sudah tidur?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri. "Aku lapar." Tambahnya.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dan lagi, tanganya mencari saklar. Saat lampu menyala, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lemari es. Membukanya dan mengambil jus juga memotong keik strawberry untuk menghilangkan rasa laparnya.

Ia merapikan bekas makannya. Dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tangannya meraba dinding mencari saklar. Setelah itu ia mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Rutinitasnya sebelum tidur.

Setelah selesai, ia menutup pintu kamar mandi. Kakinya pun melangkah menuju kamar tidur. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, ia membukanya. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tangannya meraba dinding mencari tombol persegi kecil untuk di tekan.

CTIK

"OPPA!"

.

**—THE END—**

* * *

Hai semuanyaaa~

Saya datang membawa song-fic absurd. Dari dulu selalu pengen buat song fic, dan nggak nyangka ini yang bakal selesai duluan dan siap dipublish. *nangis sesenggukan* /shut

Hehe~ I'm so happy~ *nari-nari*

Mau saya kasih nama chara di fic ini, hanya saja bukankah kalau begini lebih fleksible?

Siapa bias kalian? SUJU? Boyfriend? U-Kiss? SHINee? EXO? B2ST? BigBang? 2PM? 2AM? MBLAQ? FT. Island? Trax? CN Blue? /udah heh/ Atau mungkin BtoB-nya sendiri?

Saya sendiri sih make maknae BtoB, Sungjae sebagai tokoh chara ini. Entah kenapa buat saya dia cocok. Lagian dia juga bias saya. Mihihihihi~~~3

Oh iya, yang baca janga lupa direview ya. Aracchi? ;;

Paipai~ *blowkiss*


End file.
